


Allison

by MidnightJoker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Years after Victor becomes Champion, Marnie and Victor become parents, and the lives of the next generation begin.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the child of Victor and Marnie! (Hop and Gloria have twins in this story)

**(In this story begins Victor, Marnie, Hop, and Gloria are in their early 20's around 23ish Piers is 27)**

Victor, as champion had very well matches and always won, his wife, Marnie always liked that he was responsible and would take care of her because she was pregnant with their baby, Victor had always chuckled and laughed when Marnie had mood swings which he found bearable. Victor had just finished a match and was heading back home in postwick where Marnie waited by the door.

"Victor! Your back!" Marnie chirped, she hugged him and have him a peck on the cheek, Marnie's pregnancy was now notable as her mood swings had become more frequent.

"Marnie, you seem well." Victor began. Marnie's mood changed from happy to angry.

"Well?!" She says angrily. "Just well?! I spend most of my time here, and you just say I'm well?!"

"Um..." Victor says. But before he can say anything else, Marnie's mood changed again, from angry to sad, as she just let out a depressed sigh.

"V-Victor, I'm sorry!" Marnie whispers, little streaks of tears run down her cheeks as Victor wiped them with his finger. He embraced her as Marnie quietly cried.

"V-Victor..." She began. "My water broke...." Victor began to panic as he grabbed Marnie and they walked to the nearest hospital, Victor called his sister Gloria, his best friend Hop, and his brother-in-law Piers. Victor then ran as Marnie was placed on a stretcher and taken into the hospital room with Hop, Gloria, and Piers. Gloria held her daughter Alex, while Hop held their son named after Leon.

"Thanks for callin me, champ." Piers mouthed as he looks at the window, where Victor was supporting Marnie. The three look at at the window as Gloria and Hop tried to comfort their now crying babies. Victor eventually came out as he motioned Piers, Hop, and Gloria into the room where Marnie was lovingly stroking the lips of a bundle wrapped entirely in pink

"It's a _girl?_ " Piers asked. He walked over and looked at the bundle which had little green eyes and looked a lot like a female version of Victor. Piers instantly loved the baby girl and waved at her.

"What are you going to make her?" Piers and Victor asked in unison.

"Allison." Marnie whispered. "Her name is Allison." Allison gibbered happily as she looked at her mother and father, before dozing off in Marnie's arms.

"She's beautiful." Victor says. "But when she was born, Allison was born crying, I was _devastated_!" Piers simply placed a hand on his back.

"I know, takin' care of little ones are hard, but you got me to help n' all. Ya know?" Piers says.

"Allison will be great, she'll be the next champion!" Victor says determinedly "But for now." He says as he looks at Allison who was asleep in Marnie's arms with Marnie also asleep. "Today is enough."

"Today is enough." Piers says happily.

**(inspired by the story 'Poppy')**


	2. Babysitting Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers decides to babysit Allison while Victor and Marnie have some time to themselves, nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison's favorite pokemon is Morpeko

**(Allison is three months old as Marnie expresses herself a lot more while she talks like everyone in Galar)**

"Where's mummy's favorite little Dark type?" Marnie playfully asked as she hid her face with her hands. The three month old Allison simply started in confusion as her mother made a silly face at her and tickled her.

"Here she is!" Marnie says, she then tickled Allison who was dressed in a cute Morpeko onesie which was given to her by her father, Victor smiled as he kissed Marnie on the cheek and hugged Allison, then turned to Marnie.

"Don't you think we should have some time to ourselves?" Victor asked. "Our paternity leave ends tomorrow, but who should we hire to babysit Allison?"

"I'm calling Piers. Maybe he can if team yell doesn't follow him." Marnie says, she picks up her roto-phone and dials Piers' number.

"Hey, Piers?" Marnie asked. "Can you come over and babysit Allison while Victor and I are having lunch?"

"Sure." Piers replies, he hangs up the phone and Marnie does too, and within 30 minutes he's there.

**30 minutes later...**

Piers knocked on the door as Victor answered it, Piers went inside the house and seen Allison and Morpeko playing together, Piers held Allison as Victor began to tell him how to take care of Allison.

"So." Victor began "Allison only needs to play, eat, poop, and sleep. Typical of a baby." He then pointed to a small cabinet near the fridge. "You can find Allison's bottles there, and the changing table is close by, but _don't leave her alone there for more than 2 minutes._ "

"R-Right." Piers mumbled.

"I'll go check if Marnie is ready." Victor says. Piers just nods, as Victor leaves the familiar smell of oran berries that followed him began to disappear, Allison watched as her father's familiar scent left her, Allison's face scrunched up and became redder as she let out a cry which caused Piers to panic.

_(Thump!)_

Marnie immediately raced down stairs as Victor tried to grab her.

"Marnie, Relax, Allison is fine!" Victor says. But Marnie immediately snatched Allison from Piers' arms and cradled her in her own arms.

"Don't cry, my beautiful little dark type." Marnie comforted. "Mummy is here." Allison began to quiet down and fell asleep on her mother's arms.

"I-I can't leave her here!" Marnie complained. "If Piers is here, Team Yell will follow him, every time I take Allison to spikemuth, they blow their horns which makes Allison cry!" Marnie sighed.

"Marnie, it's just Piers, he'll keep it quiet so Allison can sleep." Victor says causing a confirming nod from Piers.

"Maybe we should leave Morpeko, or Mawile with her so she's safe!" Marnie says as she digs through her bag, Victor immediately stops her, and smiles.

"C'mon, we'll come back in 30 minutes, ok?" Victor comforted. Marnie nods as Piers looks at them.

"C'mon, I can handle Allison!" He says, "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Piers reassures the two as they leave with Morpeko staying behind to help take care of Allison. As soon as they left Piers went up the stairs and placed Allison in her crib which also had a Nickit and Eevee plushies, Piers walked back downstairs and sat on the couch

"Nothing can go wrong.." He says, he began to doze off but was awakened by a certain smell and loud crying from Allison's room.

**(Watch out Piers, You got trouble headin your way!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers, buddy. You got trouble headin your way.


	3. Team Yell has entered the chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Yell sees Piers babysitting Allison, it's just a group of fans and a songwriter, what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Yell don't know how to stay quiet, their causin a rukus!

"Crud!" Piers says as he hears Allison's crying growing louder. "Don't worry, Uncle Piers is comin!" He dashed through the house as he quickly changed Allison, which calmed her down as the strand of black hair on her head grew longer.

"Right, maybe you like cartoons? I'll put some Alphabet Pikachu on for you." Piers sat Allison down on a little chair that supported her back, as Piers put the tv on a baby channel for his niece to watch.

**(With Victor and Marnie)**

"Marnie, are you ok? You haven't eaten much." Victor asks as he worryingly looks at his wife.

"I just don't feel that Allison is safe..." Marnie says. "Every time I try to leave her with him, It feels like a large piece of me has been torn away." She began to cry as Victor comforted her, the two paid for their meal and left.

"Victor?" Marnie asked. "C-Can we go through the wild area? I don't want Allison to see me upset." Victor nods as he grabs her hand as the two make their way to Wedgehurst.

**(with Piers)**

Piers had found some team yell grunts outside of the house, three of them made their way inside and blew their horns, which frightened Allison, causing her to cry once again.

"Piers, is this your baby?" One of the grunts asked confusingly.

"No, this is Marnie's baby." Piers replies, he pulls out his mic as he looks at the grunts.

"Anyone of you know a lullaby?" Piers wondered. The grunts shook their heads as Piers sighed.

" _Go to sleep, Go to sleep little Allison..."_ Piers began singing as the lullaby first began working.

 _"Sleep Allison, nighty-night, don't let the Obstagoons bite._ " Then Allison burst into tears as Victor and Marnie entered their house.

"Piers! What did you do?" Marnie scolded as she picked up Allison and tried to stop her crying.

"Shh, shh." Marnie says. "It's ok, it's ok my beautiful little dark type. You'll always be my champion!" Marnie comforted but Allison didn't stop crying.

"Maybe she's hungry." Victor said. Marnie picked up a bottle and filled it with milk, made it warm and fed it to Allison which stopped her crying.

"Thanks for trying Piers, I knew you were only trying to help, as for team yell, Get out!" She says. Marnie lulled Allison to sleep and Victor put Allison into the room (after having Allison given to him by Marnie)

"Anytime you need my help, I'll always be there for little Allison." He says, Piers leaves as he returns to Spikemuth leaving Marnie and Victor in the oddly peaceful house, where they had time to let loose and unwind from their busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wild area calms Marnie down in this story.


	4. Allison and her first pokemon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is now 4 years old and wants to encounter her own pokemon! How will this turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains a lot of time skips

**(Allison is now 4 years old)**

Marnie wakes up as she runs her eyes, Victor was heard humming a song in the kitchen, Marnie looked at the clock.

_11:02 a.m_

"Well, I guess I slept more than a Snorlax yesterday!" Marnie laughs, she changes into her normal clothes, she then opens the door, where Allison stood there, her short black hair waving as her green eyes looking at her mother.

"Mummy! Mummy! I want to get a pokemon today!" Allison says. "Pleaaaase?" She then looks at Marnie with some sad eyes.

"I don't know, ask your father." Marnie says. "Your technically still too young to get a starter." Marnie walked to the kitchen as Allison was jumping in the floor begging her father, Victor for a pokemon.

"Please, daddy. Pleeeeaaaase?" Allison asked. "I promise I'll be well behaved like an Eevee!"

"Well, your cousins and your aunt Gloria are going, just stay where she can see you." Allison cheered as she grabbed a pokeball and she ran out the door, but was stopped by Marnie.

"Not so fast, you little Scorbunny." Marnie says. "You gotta take care of that pokemon, and it's your responsibility to be back her before lunch." Allison nodded as she hugged her mom and waved at her dad, before running out of the house and met her cousins, they were headed towards route 2. When Allison arrived she noticed a white haired boy, he wore a light blue jacket, red shoes and had blue eyes, Allison waved at the boy as he smiled and waved back.

"Ok." Gloria says. "We're here, if you see a pokemon you want, use your pokeball, ok?" The kids just nodded as they each split off. Allison caught a Galarian Zigzagoon she named Stripes, Allison caught a Chewtle that she named Chewy while Leon caught a little Nickit that he named Swipes. The white haired boy simply had a Hattena his father gave him. Immediately after catching their pokemon, Victor and Marnie came up to route 2

"Thanks for helping Allison get her first pokemon, sis." Victor says.

"C'mon, Jacob let's go home." A voice says, Victor and Marnie recognized the voice and who it belonged to.

"Hello Bede." Marnie says.

"Hello Marnie." Bede replies. Victor just picks up Allison, as Bede sighed.

"Look." He began. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back when we did our gym challenge, but we're parents now, and we should be setting a good example for our kids. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Victor agreed. "Our kids should have a healthy rivalry, but not like what happened between us." Bede and Victor shook hands as they went their separate ways, Gloria ran for her house with her kids, one thing was for sure, Allison and Jacob were developing a great friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Bede has a child? Yes. Yes he does!


	5. The gym challenge begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym challenge for the next generation begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips, but will a romance between Jacob and Allison bellossom?

**(Allison is now 13 Allison's P.O.V)**

I yawn as I rub my eyes, I stare at the clock on the drawer next to me.

_12:13_ _p.m_

"Crud." I say. I get up and put on my slippers, I brush my teeth and my long black hair and I walk into the kitchen. My mum puts a plate of curry in front of me.

"Eat up, gym challenger." My mom says. I put a spoonful into my mouth and eat the curry, my mum's curry isn't as good as my dad's but they both make good curry. Stripes and Morpeko just talk and talk as I look at my mum.

"Mum, do you think Stripes and I will be strong enough to beat dad?" I ask quietly.

"Of course!" She says. "The ace on your father's team is Cinderace, so you might want to get an ace to counter his."

"So, in order to beat dad, I have to beat Cinder?" I ask. I hear the doorbell ring as I answer it. My dad nation's me outside as I walk out, My cousins and Jacob are here, but Jacob doesn't need a starter.

"Ok." My dad says. "Leon, Alex, Allison. You there can choose one of these three starters." He throws out there pokeballs, containing Grookey, Sobble, and Scorbunny. I look at each one as my eyes fill with glee.

"Go ahead, now." I hear my cousins tell me. I look at Scorbunny and I pet it's head, fluffy like Cinder's.

"I'm choosing this one, reminds me of Cinder." I say. I can hear Cinder proudly bragging, I name my Scorbunny Cinder 2, after the nickname I gave dad's Cinderace when I was little. Alex immediately chose Grookey as the two got along well, Alex named Grookey 'Drummer' while Leon named his Sobble 'Spy' the four of us were ready for an adventure.

"Guess this makes us rivals." I say to my cousins and Jacob. "I'm going to be a super strong trainer with Super strong pokemon, then I'm going to be the next champion of Galar!" Scorbunny hops with glee as Stripes lets out a happy howl. The four of us run off as I can hear my mum's voice stop us.

"Hold on!" She says. We stop as she hands me a camping gear set.

"This will help you and your pokemon grow closer." She says. She tightly embraces me

"My little dark type is evolving..." She whispers. I hug my mum as we leave, my mum and dad waving at me. One thing was for sure, my journey through Galar would begin today.

"So, where first?" I ask.

"Not that far." Leon says. "My mum is a gym leader here in Postwick, so I guess we just head to the new part of town?"

"Seems fair." Jacob says. "What type does she specialize in?"

"Psychic." I say. "Psychic types. I've seen her matches. We head out, trying to find the new part of town.


	6. A mother's worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Allison's gym challenge kicks off, Marnie finds herself reminiscing about her daughter's youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie is best mum.

**Marnie's POV**

Back in Spikemuth, life wasn't as fun, my roto-phone rang as I pulled it out of my pocket, it was a picture of Allison, Stripes, Cinder 2, and a little Pancham. I looked at the caption as I smiled.

_'Facing Auntie soon, love you mum!'_

I feel tears swell up in my eyes as I reply to the caption.

 _'No matter how old you get, you will always be a champion in my eyes.'_ I sent the photo as I power off my roto-phone. I sniff some tears and wipe my tears from my eyes.

"She's growing up." I mumbled. "Allison, Good luck, sweetie. Mum's cheering for her champion!" Piers looks at me.

"You ok?" He asked. He gave me a worried expression.

"Yeah." I reply. "I-I guess Victor's mum was right, when your child leaves the house, it's always painful." Piers nods, I just flashback to when Allison was little.

**(Flashback)**

_"Mummy! Mummy! Come quick!" Allison says as she grabs my arm and drags me out of the house._

_"Look, mummy! An Impidimp! I know it's type!" She brags. I chuckle and laugh as I give her a nod._

_"Well, can you tell mummy what typing it is?" I ask. The five year old Allison starts to think and points at it._

_"It's Dark/Fairy like Grimmy!" She says. I can here Grimmsnarl chuckle a little from it's Pokeball._

_"Oh, and, and it'll grow up to be big and strong like Grimmy!" Allison chirps. She hugs me with her tiny arms._

_"I love you, mummy." She says. I simply embrace her, as her little black hair flows in the wind._

_"Mummy loves you too, my little dark type." I say._

**(Flashback ends)**

I looked at Piers, he seemed confused.

"Done spacin out?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just remembering, anything happened while I was spacing out?" I ask.

"Check your phone." He replies.

"Mum?" I hear a voice ask. I turn around and see Allison on my phone screen.

"A-Allison?" I ask. She nods as she shows me a hotel room, with her pokemon in it.

"Mum! Meet my team, Cinder 2, Stripes, and Chamstar!" She smiles.

"Yeah, they look powerful, sweetheart." I say.

"Are you ok, mum? Do I have to call dad and tell him about this?" She asked me.

"Yes." I begin. "I'm fine, good luck. Don't forget to send photos!" I say.

"I won't, bye mum!" She says. I save good-bye.

_(Click!)_ She hung up.

"Well, time to prepare." I say.


	7. Advice from mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison starts to develop feelings for Jacob, and asks for her mother's advice on how to tell him

**Allison's POV**

'Centiskorch is down! Gym Challenger Allison is the winner!" The voice says. I smile with glee as I hug the newest member of my team, Riolu. It reminded me of dad, but his Perrserker still scares me.

"You were awesome as always!" I say. My party pokemon fill themselves with glee as I put Riolu in it's Pokeball as Mr. Kabu approaches me and gives me a fire type gym badge while laughing.

"Your just like your father!" He says. I just smile as I run out of the gym, I pick up my roto-phone and dial my Mum's number.

 _"Hello?"_ My mum's voice says as she gets happier just knowing I called.

"Hello mum!" I say. "I just got my fire type badge!"

 _"That's great! What happened in the other gym with Nessa?"_ She asked.

"Well, in the first Galar mine I caught a Crogunk which I named Croak, I found and healed an injured Riolu, which is now on my team, and Stripes evolved into Linoone during my battle with Nessa." I say.

 _"That's great!"_ She says. _"You'll have to face your good ol' mum real soon!"_

"Hey Mum." I begin. "Can I ask you something?"

 _"sure. "_ She says.

"What did dad do when he first liked you?" I asked.

 _"Well, he g-"_ My mum began. Her voice stopped eerily, as if she was hit with throat chop.

_"Why are you asking?"_ She wonders.

"N-No reason!" I lie, But I can feel her gazing at me. I let out a sigh.

"I-I like Jacob..." I confess. I can hear my mum spit out her drink, and clear her throat.

 _"I'll sick Obstagoon on him!"_ I hear my Uncle Piers say. My mum grunts.

 _"If you truly like Jacob, give him an Applin, It symbolizes that you two will be together forever."_ Mum says.

"Are you sure it'll work, mum?" I ask.

 _"Yes, I'm sure, your father and I exchange Applins when we were doing our gym challenge, Just try your best to catch an Applin!"_ She says.

"Thanks mum!" I say. I wish her good bye and hang up the roto-phone, and power it off.

 _(Gotta give him an Applin, eh?)_ I think to myself. _(I can do this!)_

**(Description of Allison, Not part of story)**

Allison has short black hair and green eyes, she wears a red shirt, blue jeans ripped on the knees, purple shoes, and a knit cap. She also doesn't tell anyone except her mom who she likes or has a crush on because she trusts her. Allison takes more after Marnie than she does Victor, She still has Victor's smile and dimples, but rarely smiles similar to Marnie, She gets along well with her cousins Alex and Leon, she admires her Uncle Hop and Aunt Gloria and is a big fan of her Uncle Piers' songs often trying to perform songs at the inn. What separates her from other girls is that her favorite typings are Poison, and Bug and she spends most of her time battling or training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie as mum of the year?


	8. Quest for Applins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wants to show that she likes Jacob, but in order to show that, she needs an Applin.

**(Allison's POV)**

_(Just gotta find an Applin.)_ I think to myself. I enter the wild area as I head to Hammerlocke to leave for Stow-on-side, Something stops me, a little weird colored Applin, it twirled around playfully, the Applin was green as it looked at me, before jumping into my hands.

"Now, I just gotta catch it." I whisper, I grab a heal ball and point it at Applin, the ball captures Applin as it moves and shifts, then it stops.

"Shiny Applin has been caught!" I say. I place the heal ball in my bag as I run towards my destination, avoiding the strong Pokemon. By the time I got to Hammerlocke Hills, it was night time, I set up my tent and bring out my pokemon, Stripes and Athlete ( which was originally Cinder 2) played with Riolu while Croak and Applin just chatted and slept, I started cooking some curry, I placed a couple of berries into the pot with some fried food into the pot as well, Croak and Athlete (Raboot) helped me fan the flames, the curry was smelling heavenly! I grabbed some plates and gave some to my pokemon and myself.

"Spicy Fried Food Curry! Dig in!" I say. I munch on my food as I see Jacob enter my camp, I almost choked on my curry.

"Hey." He says. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I squeal. "Want some Appli-I mean curry?"

"Ok, drop the act, I came to give you an Applin." He says. The Applin he gives me is very tough, as I point to the shiny Applin in the camp, I grab it and give it to him.

"H-here." I say. I place my fingers on the sides of my lips and lift them upwards mimicking how my mum would smile.

"You know, our parents didn't get along well, but us? We do." He says. He runs his fingers through my short black hair.

"So soft." He says quietly. I pull out a sleeping bag as I place it in the middle of my camp, and I begin to doze off and soon, I fall asleep, I can feel Jacob give me a quick kiss on my forehead and I can hear him leave.

 _(He likes me. I guess he felt the same?)_ I wonder.


	9. Remembrance with Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and his wife, Marnie decide to have a little chat while Piers watches the spikemuth gym

**Victor's POV**

It was another victory, I had won against Marnie, who was training against me.

"Wanna grab some food?" I offer as I give her a small smile. "My treat." She nods and smiles back. Arceus, it was cute!

**(At the cafe)**

Marnie had finished her Moomoo Milk and eats her bread as I drink some Roserade tea and eat some Pikachu chocolate.

"Remember, back at our wedding? When Piers got so drunk he assaulted the Dj because he thought the DJ was insulting the cake!" Marnie asked. She pulled out some snacks to keep Morpeko calm due to is sneaking into the table.

**(Flashback)**

_"No! I need... a few more... shots of Rowdy Applin!" Piers yelled. He then grabbed a rowdy applin, then he turned and seen the dj._

_"What did you (HIC!) say about the cake?!" Piers boomed thinking the DJ was insulting the cake. "I spent 24 hours making that cake so my sister can (HIC!) be happy!" He went up to the dj booth and threatened the dj_

_"What's up?" The dj asks._

_"Imma wipe that grin off your face if you think I make crummy cakes!" Piers threatens._

**(Flashback ends still Victor's POV)**

"Yeah." I say. "I've been having to keep Djs away from parties that Piers go to!" Marnie and I simply keep chatting until she brings up a certain topic.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did for me back then." She says to me.

**(Flashback Victor and Marnie are barely considering dating)**

_"Isn't that gym leader Marnie?" One guy asked. I kept eating a chocolate Pikachu candy as I turned and saw a group of People gathering around Marnie._

_"Your so awesome!"_

_"How's your friendship with gym leader Gloria?"_

_"You beat Raihan without Dynamaxing!"_

_i chuckle as these fans keep asking Marnie questions, her smile warms my heart!_

_"By the way Miss Marnie. You have a nice body!" A guy says. My smile goes to a serious expression within seconds._

_"Such fair skin!"_

_"So beautiful!"_

_"Date me!" The fans reach toward Marnie as she nervously smiles, pressing her hands against her chest._

_"Please... Stop..." She whispers. I hold my candy with my mouth as I place my bright green Jacket over her gym leader uniform, while I cover her head with my knit cap just in case._

_"So, you guys heard her saying stop, right?" I chuckle as I pull my candy out of my mouth. "So stop, M'kay?"_

_"The champion?"_

_"He's no fun!"_

_"Why would he stop OUR fun?" The voices echoed._

_"C'mon Marn." I say. "Let's grab some cafe drinks." I turn around and give the guys an intimidating glare that would make the ability intimidate look like a baby smiling. They just look terrified, and run away._

**(Flashback ends)**

"C'mon." I say. "Allison is facing Melony, we need to get ready." Marnie and I pay as I drop her off at Spikmuth and I fly back to Wydon. I was certain I'd have to face my own family soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin


	10. Battle in Spikemuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and her rivals make their way to spikemuth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Piers is no longer gym leader, he hangs out around Spikemuth at times.

**(Allison's POV)**

"C'mon!" I say. I put my hoodie on and cover myself as best as I can.

"How much longer?" Leon whined. Jacob laughed, as I just let out a sigh.

"Just three more minutes." I say We run as fast as we can, and Leon hits the cement face first.

_(thud)_

"You're such a clutz, Leo." Alex says. I help him up as we see Uncle Piers approaching us.

"You four finally got here?" He asks. "If ya wanna face the gym leader, you gotta start defeatin the team yell grunts."

"Right." I say. "Let's go, guys!" I grab a pokeball containing Lucario, as I run down the alleyway, my cousins and Jacob behind me, as we face the team yell grunts. Fortunately, I am faster than the three of them, as I head into the 'basketball' area, where I make eye contact with my Mum.

"You're here to face your mum, right?" She asks.

"Yes. I won't lose to you, mum!" I say.

"Sweetheart, I made five of your father's pokemon faint. I'm pretty sure I can beat my own daughter too." She says as she clenched Liepard's pokeball, and threw it out, summoning Liepard.

"Alright, go, Croak!" I say. It was my Toxicroak against Mum's Liepard. Our teams face off, from when I can remember. Mum told me that she evolved the Applin Dad gave her.

"This will only make me Galar's future champion!" I say. Croak goes through Liepard and Scrafty but faints to Morpeko, I send out my Alcreamie named Cake, and it makes Morpeko and Grimmsnarl faint, but it loses to Appltun. It's green helmet shakes as it laughs, thinking it has won.

"Stripes!" I say. "Let's finish this!" I toss out a pokeball containing Stripes, that was now an Obstagoon. It let out a determined roar, as it looked at me and nodded, then it looked back at Appltun

"Stripes! Use Cross chop!" I say. It obeys as it lunges at Appltun, chopping it twice and making it faint. My mum withdraws Appltun as she starts laughing.

"You really managed to beat me!" She chuckled. "I guess you got your determination from your father." I withdrew Stripes, as I walked closer to mum. She hugged me, and began to cry softly.

"Please... Please send more pictures..." She whispers. I hug back as I cry softly into mum's uniform, worrying her.

"Thanks, mum. I wouldn't be this far in the gym challenge of it wasn't for you and dad encouraging me." I say.

"Like mother, like daughter." Uncle Piers says. He too is crying but doesn't admit it. "You're Uncle Piers has your back, always will." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin!


	11. Hotel in Hammerlocke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting time to relax from the gym challenge, Allison and co decide to chat with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat room Usernames:  
> Galar champion in training-Allison  
> Next professor-Alex  
> Steel fanatic-Leon  
> Best in Ballonlea-Jacob  
> Rocking champ-Victor  
> Spikemuth singer-Marine  
> Psychic specialist-Gloria  
> Galar professor -Hop  
> Ballonlea elite-Bede  
> Spikemuth Rockstar-Piers

"FINALLY!" Alex yawns "We found a hotel and we can relax!!" The group of four ran to the hotel, they checked in, got their room keys, and got into their rooms and powered on their roto-phones, unaware their own parents had invited them to a chat room. They got the invite and clicked accept.

**(In the chat room)**

Galar champion in training:Hi guys!

Rocking Champ:Hey, Allison.

Spikemuth Singer:Your friend and cousins should be here.

Steel fanatic:Allison has a boyfriend!

Next professor:LEO!

Psychic Specialist:Hehe...

Galar Professor:I can hear Victor and Piers getting mad.

Spikemuth Rockstar:I already know.

Rocking champ:She told you and Marnie but not me?!

Ballonlea elite:I have a hunch on who it is.

Best in Ballonlea:Hey Allison.

Rocking champ:Let me get this straight... You told your Uncle Piers instead of your own father?

Galar champion in training:Surprise?

Psychic Specialist:😂 Wow.

Spikemuth Singer:From what I heard, the champion's cup will be a double battle, Since I'm the wife of a champion, I battle alongside him.

Galar champion in training:I just have to beat Raihan, then I become one of Galar's champions? Alright!!

Rocking Champion:We'll talk about your boyfriend there, Allison.

Ballonlea elite:Here are the official teams, You fight Professor Hop and Gloria, then it's Nessa and Raihan, then it's Piers and I. Finally, it's Marnie and Victor, they are the elite, so you face them in the end.

Galar champion in training:Your Perrserker still creeps me out, dad.

Rocking Champ:We'll discuss this later, as well.

**(Chat room end)**

"Night, already?" Allison wondered. She turned off her phone, and fell asleep, nuzzling her head against the pillow.


	12. Battle at Hammerlocke & trip to Wydon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Co head to Hammerlocke to face Raihan

**Allison's POV**

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my pokemon's pokeballs and place them in my pockets. Jacob, Alex, and Leon were in front of my hotel room door.

"Arceus, I hate you guys trying to scare me." I say. I run out of the room.

"time to battle Raihan!" I say. We run to Hammerlocke stadium, and battle some gym trainers in the Vault.

**(Battle with Raihan)**

"Stripes, Gigantamax! Flood the opponent in your shadows!" I say. Raihan looks at me as if I was crazy. I withdrew Stripes and dynamaxed it's Friend ball, I threw it behind me, as Stripes Gigantamaxed and faces off with Duraldon.

"Gigantamax Obstagoon?!" Raihan cries.

"Now, Stripes. Use G-Max Eclipse!" I say. Stripes fires some shadow arrows at Duraldon and the arrows explode causing Duraldon to be burned, I won the battle as Raihan grunts.

"You win." He says. "You and your pokemon are tough, almost as tough as your parents!" I receive a dragon badge as I hug my pokemon, and in the way out of the stadium, I was stopped by a message on my phone.

_(See you at the Stadium- Mum)_

"Oh, mum. " I say. "You worry too much!"

I wait for my friends as I dash off.

"Look out Galar, here comes your first female champion!" I say. The others finally got out, I dragged them into the train as I say down ready for the champion's cup!

"Let's do this!" I chirp, ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin! (Might start a Splatoon story after this. Or make a story with Swordward and Shielbert.)


	13. Champion's cup part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the first part of the champion's cup win!  
> Round 1:Allison and Jacob vs Hop and Gloria/Alex and Leon vs Ex-champion Leon and Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, boys and girls!  
> Teams:  
> Allison:Cinderace, Lucario, Obstagoon, Toxicroak, Pangoro, Rapidash.  
> Alex:Rillaboom, Darmanitan, Garbador, Umbreon, Silvally, Charizard.  
> Leon:Inteleon, Perrserker, Corviknight, Stunfisk, Klingklang, Copperajah

**Allison's POV**

My friends and I had gotten to Wydon recently, we constantly searched for Wydon stadium and Alex found it, we followed her and ended up in the stadium.

"C'mon, Leo!" Alex says. "Let's sign up, our parents must be waiting for us!" The four of us rush to the sign up sheet, as we sign up. Jacob and I were in one team as my cousins were on the other.

**(In the pitch)**

"Hey, Alli. " Jacob says. "You ok? You seem nervous!" I sign as I look at the pitch.

"Here we go." I say.

We go up to the pitch and walk onto the field, My Uncle Hop and Aunt Gloria are on the other side, as they face us.

"Can you withstand the psychic type? I won't hold back, even if you are my niece!" Aunt Gloria says.

"I still have the legendary Zacian by my side, I'll show you it's true power!" Uncle Hop says. The four of us grab the pokeballs of our pokemon and toss them out. (It was Aunt Gloria's Gothitelle and Uncle Hop's Dubwool against my Toxicroak and Jacob's Boltund.)

"Boltund, use Crunch on Gothitelle!" Jacob commands. The battle raged on as my heart raced and raced, the excitement from battle had gotten to me. Dubwool had fainted to Toxicroak, but was taken down by Gothitelle, which was quickly taken down by Boltund, until we each had one Pokemon left.

"Zacian, let's go!" Uncle Hop says. Aunt Gloria's Orbeetle had just come out to battle, but was now aided by Zacian.

"Orbeetle, Gigantamax!" Aunt Gloria prepares to Gigantamax Orbeetle as I prepare to gigantamax Stripes. The two of us had Gigantamaxed our partners as Jacob's Coalossal and Uncle Hop's Zacian were the only normal sized Pokemon.

"Stripes, use G-Max Apocalypse! Full the arena with the darkness from your void!" I say. It fires two dark beams, as it makes Orbeetle faint but Zacian is very weak.

"Coalossal!" Jacob began. "Finish Zacian off with Flamethrower!" Zacian is defeated and we won. I can hear my Aunt Gloria laugh.

"My own niece has beaten me. Guess I'm getting old." Aunt Gloria says. We had won as we withdrew our Pokemon and left for the pitch. I knew another match was still to come.


	14. Head cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some head cannons of the characters in my story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will go over each character one at a time (this isn't a real chapter)

**Victor:**

He became champion at age 11 and he still is champion.

Victor knows how to cook, bake, do laundry and Clean (Diana taught him all this when he was 14)

His favorite food is Drapion spaghetti, out of all the candies he eats, he prefers chocolates.

Unlike Piers, Victor doesn't drink. He stays clean.

**Gloria:**

She is the first gym leader that lives in Postwick.

Unlike her brother, Victor, Gloria is left handed.

Gloria's favorite pokemon is Hatterene, she still has Zamazenta and Intelleon on her team despite being a gym leader.

Gloria is asthmatic, meaning if she enters towns like Spikemuth without her inhaler, she'll have a hard time breathing.

**Hop:**

Dubwool will always help him around the lab.

When Gloria was pregnant with Alex and Leon, he would be really worried about his wife.

He often asked his brother or his mum to help take care of the kids when he was out with Gloria.

Hop is more overprotective of Alex than his brother Leon.

**Marnie:**

She visits Spikemuth more, but when Allison was little, she had to wrap her in a blanket to keep her warm.

Marnie would go into a full blown _panic_ if Allison sneezed since she was always worried Allison would get sick.

Victor doesn't know if it was pregnancy or something but Marnie was a picky eater when she was pregnant.

**Piers:**

He took care of Allison the most.

Piers will actually physically harm anyone for making fun of Allison or her cousins, he actually broke Leon or Lee's arm in an argument of who was the better uncle.

Piers confuses Allison for a young version of Marnie.

**Allison:**

As Victor and Marnie's daughter, She behaves more like Marnie than Victor.

Unlike her mum, she expresses herself and mimics her mum's smile.

She dresses in tomboy clothes because she hates being a normal girl.

**Leon:**

Hop named him after his older brother by the same name.

To avoid confusion, everyone calls him Leo.

He is three minutes younger than Alex.

**Alex:**

She looks more like Hop than Gloria.

Her hair is purple but long, similar to Gloria.

She spends most of her time in Max raid battles.

**Jacob:**

His dad, Bede, is his only known family.

Not everyone knows this, but Jacob's mum is Unovian.

Unlike Bede, Jacob doesn't specialize in any types.

He's had a crush on Allison ever since they started their gym challenge.


	15. Champion's cup part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The finale of the champion's cup! (First the semi-finals then the finals)

**Allison's POV**

My heart began to race and race,.it was time to battle against my cousins.

"Allison." Jacob says. "It's almost time for the match to start, are you ready?" I look at him and nod.

"Very well. Let's do this!" He says. The two of us quickly changed, healed up our pokemon, and headed into the pitch. We stood there in front of my cousins.

"Hey Allison, I'll tell Aunt Marnie and Uncle Victor you tried to battle them!" Leo brags 

"Just because your my cousin doesn't mean you'll go easy on me, right?" Alex asked. The four of us clenched the pokeballs as we tossed them out. Jacob, Alex, and Leo had changed our pokemon teams before the cup.

"Lucario!" I begin. "Use Aura sphere on Darmanitan!" Our pokemon battle with all of the power in the end, Jacob and I barely won. We went back into the pitch and healed our pokemon, when we came out, people were cheering for us, and my Mum and Dad.

"Allison, you have grown very much." My dad says. "But can you take on us?"

"You bet I can!" I laugh. We walk to our sides of the stadium, this was it. The end, I was going to battle my parents alongside Jacob.

"Go, Croak!" I say. One by one our pokemon battle, Dad's party is taking heavy faints! Toxtricity, Perrserker, Flapple, Machamp, even Dad's ace, Cinder had fainted to Stripes. My dad sent out Eternatus and my Mum had Gigantamaxed her Grimmsnarl, Jacob had Gigantamaxed his Copperajah, and snapped his fingers. Grimmsnarl had fainted. Eternatus had fainted to Stripes' Shadow claw. We had won! My mum hugged me, as my dad let out a small chuckle.

"My own daughter has beaten me." He says. "If your pokemon can take down Cinderace in one hit, I had this coming." He turns over to Jacob, he smiles then his face turns serious.

"I don't care that you're one of the champions. You hurt my daughter in _any_ way, You'll regret it!" He threatened.

"O-Ok." Jacob replies.

"Victor!" Mum scolded. "Arceus, you can be as overprotective as Piers at times!" I laughed as I hugged my mum back and we stopped hugging.

"Man, this champion needs rest!" I say. Uncle Hop had set up a picnic as we dashed over to prepare some curry. Now that I was champion, life will _never_ be the same. (The end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stickin with me for these 15 chapters.


End file.
